1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, more particularly to a light-emitting device having enhanced brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional light-emitting device generally comprises a light-emitting diode chip 1, electrodes 11, and conductive wires 12 for electrically connecting the electrodes 11 to other electrical components. The light-emitting chip 1 has a main light-emitting surface 10 on which one of the electrodes 11 is disposed. Therefore, at least about 30% of light emitted from the main light-emitting surface 10 may be obstructed by the electrode 11 and the conductive wire 12 and can not be completely utilized. On the other hand, the light emitted from other five surfaces of the light-emitting diode chip 1, i.e., the surfaces other than the main light-emitting surface 10, can not be efficiently utilized. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light-emitting device that has effective light utilization.